


A promise

by FinditAgain



Series: Shadowhunter verse ficlets [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinditAgain/pseuds/FinditAgain
Summary: The man was beautiful, all defined muscles and stunning eyes that shone in two colors. He even liked the strange tattoos the man adorned all over himself, especially the open symbol that marked the back of his left hand. The cocky attitude didn’t hurt either; let it be known that Simon Lewis had a type and this guy was definitely it.But Simon’s favorite thing about him was the look on his face right after receiving the bite, how his eyes went dark and he smiled in unfiltered delight.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Shadowhunter verse ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827805
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	A promise

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as part of a prompt game on the Hunter’s Moon discord. Unbeta’ed, all mistakes are on me.

Simon’s heart skipped a beat when he saw him leaning against the bar. His metaphorical heart anyway.

The blond man was back, his regular leather jacket and mocking smirk in place. It wasn’t the first time Simon had seen him at this bleeding den and he prayed to whatever Deity there was out there that this wouldn’t be the last.

The man was beautiful, all defined muscles and stunning eyes that shone in two colors. He even liked the strange tattoos the man adorned all over himself, especially the open symbol that marked the back of his left hand. The cocky attitude didn’t hurt either; let it be known that Simon Lewis had a type and this guy was definitely it.

But Simon’s favorite thing about him was the look on his face right after receiving the bite, how his eyes went dark and he smiled in unfiltered delight. If Simon were braver, he would go up to him and ask for a turn. Just a small tiny bite to this man’s wrist could sustain him for days, Simon just knew it. Fuck, Simon was so gone on him even just smelling the man up close might be enough to keep him satisfied.

He’s psyching himself up to just _do it_ , take a chance for once in his short undead life, when suddenly the blond is standing right in front of him. He grasped Simon’s bicep with his branded hand and looked him in the eye, staring intently.

“Go ahead,” the man told him, motioning towards his neck. Something warm settled in his stomach when the man pressed in close. It’s unheard of to just offer up your neck to a stranger like this. Even if mundanes come into the den with unrealistic fantasies about dark and brooding vampires, once they’re in they get a lot more wary. Most people instinctually know not to get too close to a dangerous predator.

He was right though; the man smelled like something straight out of Simon’s wet dreams. He had to swallow around a sudden lump in his throat as the man’s neck pulsated gently in front of him. He doesn’t let himself hesitate a second longer, inhaling sharply as he leaned in and sank his fangs into the other’s neck.

As soon as the blood hit his mouth he groaned. The taste was like nothing he’d ever experienced before, a sharp tang that settled into Simon as if it was part of his own body already. He stayed there for what feels like hours, letting the steady essence of this man flow into him freely, making him dizzy with pleasure. It took a very conscious effort but after a moment he managed to detach his teeth. He couldn’t help but kiss the smooth expanse of skin underneath him before leaning away, needing to see that reaction he’d craved so much.

The man wasn’t just delighted, his eyes were closed and his lips were still parted in a silent show of ecstasy. It was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Simon was just about to lean in again and keep him looking just like that, when the man’s eyes snapped open.

“Simon Lewis?” he said, looking dazed. Simon could only nod, keeping still even when the man tightened his hands around Simon’s arms.

“I can’t believe this. I- I’ve been looking for you,” he shook his head slowly, as if he couldn’t understand what he was seeing.

“Why?” Simon squirmed in the man’s embrace, suddenly uncertain.

“I made a promise,” he said, stepping in closer to gently rest his forehead against Simon’s own. Simon swiftly felt the other’s warmth all over him.

“A promise?”

“Yes,” the man said softly, and that’s when Simon realized. They were surrounded in a cocoon of feathers. This was no mundane, this guy had a giant set of crisp white wings enveloping the two of them.

“What?” he said in disbelief.

“Come on, Simon. It’s time to go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below or find me on tumblr @finditagain24


End file.
